


【艾路】Augenstern

by yxswlp



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxswlp/pseuds/yxswlp
Summary: Augenstern是眼睛和星星的复合词，标题意为眼里有星辰，因为面对喜欢的人时眼睛里是会有星光的。艾斯22岁，路飞19岁，现代paro。内容写的是艾斯和路飞的第一次，初夜永远都是最青涩但却最完美的。全文分为上下两部分，第一部分是我和我宝贝弟弟玩语C写的戏，也是后续篇章的脑洞来源，字数2000+；第二部分是我续写的车车，字数7000+。全文将近1w2，是爆肝写给艾斯的生日礼物。艾斯哥哥生日快乐！能在当天吃到最爱的弟弟一定很幸福！！！下面是正文部分，祝大家食用愉快！（操你妈的我放弃了全部都给我走外链吧lof你是真的不行）
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 39





	【艾路】Augenstern

第一部分 路飞：弥黯 艾斯：我的宝贝弟弟时琛

路飞：  
“走吧，我刚拿了小费，请你喝一杯！”

艾斯：  
“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

路飞：  
挺自豪的挺着胸膛。

艾斯：  
自然地跟他勾肩搭背。

路飞：  
搂着他搭在自己肩膀上的手臂领着他去酒吧。

艾斯：  
“你好像很熟啊，经常来吗？”侧头飞快地瞄了他一眼。

路飞：  
“之前娜美他们带我来过一次！虽然他们不让我随便喝饮料，但果盘零食什么的还是挺好吃的！”笑嘻嘻的没有丝毫自觉。

艾斯：  
“噢！是那个身材火辣的美女，”故作若有所思地感叹了一句，内心暗自松了口气。“那些东西也不可以随便吃啊？”

路飞：  
“是哦，娜美确实很漂亮，唔，当时来……搭讪，好像是这么说的？来搭讪的人特别多，但都被她赶走了！”兴奋的跟他比划了一下当时的场景。“果盘都是我们自己点的嘛，娜美还抱怨我吃得太多！真的是，明明索隆喝个不停的饮料才是最贵的！……啊，到了，艾斯！”嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨戛然而止，挺兴奋的拉着他的手臂就跨进了酒吧门槛，带着他往吧台跟前一坐，冲里头的酒保打了个招呼。“麻烦来两杯最好喝的饮料！”

艾斯：  
“……搭讪的家伙居然是被那个女人赶走的吗？天啊，你的朋友们果然都是一群有趣的人！”认真听他所说不由自主地联想到当时的画面顿时打了个寒战，彻底打消了对他的担心环视了酒吧的内部，手肘轻轻撑住台面在面朝他侧身坐下，被他愉悦的情绪感染忍不住多瞄了他几眼，脑袋里突然冒出个玩笑话，扬起嘴角带着质疑的语气开口。“还真是豪爽啊，要是等一下喝醉了，可别哭着鼻子让哥哥背你回家哦？”

路飞：  
“他们可有趣啦。下次再跟他们来玩的话，我会记得叫上艾斯的！”坐在高脚凳上双腿悬空，一边盯着调酒师调酒，一边晃荡着两条腿，那股子期待劲儿简直是写在脸上，闻言愣了一下，非常非常不服气的转头跟他争辩。“不会喝醉的！艾斯能喝多少，我就可以喝多少！不要把我当小孩子看啊，我已经十九岁了，艾斯！”  
说话间两杯酒已经被摆上了吧台，气呼呼的拿起了自己跟前的酒喝了一大口，砸吧砸吧嘴。这个好甜啊，感觉像果汁，又有点辣辣的！舔了舔嘴唇，再来一口，而后朝自家哥哥晃了晃只剩一点点酒液的杯子，很是得意的眨眨眼。“你看，不会醉哦。”

艾斯：  
“好啊！我一直都很想认识一下路飞的朋友！”点点头爽快地答应下来，托着脸颊望着眼前这个明明是小鬼自己却不肯承认的弟弟，眼底情不自禁地多出几分宠溺，在他轻而易举地被自己挑衅成功之后更是坚定了那个想法。伸手端过酒杯正准备轻轻抿一口，目光就被他比刚才更加豪放的男子汉行为吸引，保持着张开嘴唇的表情呆滞地盯了他两秒，一系列的小动作让自己心生怀疑，忽然有些担忧地放下酒杯，径直伸向他微红的脸蛋扯了扯。“我说，我可没有要跟你比赛的意思，千万不要勉强自己啊！”

路飞：  
“我才没有勉强！说不会醉就是不会醉啊。”瞅着他惊呆了的表情没忍住哈哈大笑了起来，笑到一半打了个酒嗝儿，忽然觉得全身发热，脑袋也有点蒙蒙的。摇了摇头试图挥去这种感觉，顺手将杯子里最后一点酒液连着冰块一起倒进嘴里，嘎嘣嘎嘣的嚼了嚼，咽了下去。困意袭来，半耷拉着眼皮朝面前的吧台上一趴，头枕着手臂侧过来瞅了一眼自家哥哥，带着点鼻音含含糊糊的道。“艾斯……！我有点困了。”

艾斯：  
不再反驳他只是一味地默许，重新端起酒杯抿了一口，随即饮下半杯细细品尝这个出乎意料的味道，注意力再次转移集中到旁边弟弟的身上时他竟然已经趴倒。轻轻皱了皱眉头关切地揉揉他的头发，突如其来的撒娇仿佛猫抓一般挠痒自己的心脏，空闲下来的手不自觉地攥紧，视线却很难从他毫无防备的表情上移开，长叹一口气从兜里摸出几张纸币按在吧台上，从他的身侧揽住腰身，拉住他的手腕将他整个人挂在自己身上，内心暗叫着糟糕。“我说什么来着……好了，我觉得我们现在就该回家，路飞。”

路飞：  
“好嘛……回家。”毫不抵抗他的摆弄，整个人软绵绵的挂在了他身上，双手懒洋洋的搂住他的脖子，脸颊蹭在他的颈窝里，意识处在半梦半醒之间，险险就要朝着睡着滑去。潜意识里就毫不介意给他多带点麻烦，挣扎一般在他怀里朝上拱了拱，双腿盘住他的腰，调整了一个舒服并且方便他抱着的姿势，干脆安心的闭着眼打起了小呼噜。

艾斯：  
“这小子…平时吃的肉都吃到哪里去了？”环抱住他的后腰小心翼翼地掂了掂，忍不住吐槽他这个跟食量不成正比的体重，保持着这个姿势一路将他带回家直奔卧室，轻手轻脚地将他放在床上，才彻底松懈下来，挪动到床边坐下注视着他睡得正香，再次对自家弟弟喝酒之后毫无抵抗的模样感到担忧，这样想着将手背贴上他微热的脸颊，用指尖似有非有地抚摸，双眼则紧紧盯着他微微张开的嘴唇，心头一颤使得自己倒吸一口气，手掌撑住床面俯下身子试探性地碰上鼻尖，缓缓眯起眼睛意欲悄无声息地偷一个吻。

路飞：  
迷迷糊糊中感觉到有什么带着凉意贴上了自己的脸颊，驱散了多余的燥热。意识逐渐从如沼泽一般的睡意中挣脱出来，却还是昏昏沉沉的转不过弯儿来，记忆的上一个片段还是艾斯身上独有的气味儿，以及支撑着自己的宽厚的胸膛。艾斯的肌肉越来越发达了，感觉超级帅气的啊……我也要加油，不能输！下定了决心之后猛地挣脱睡意睁开眼，眼前却依旧笼罩着一片黑暗，还没反应过来什么情况，唇上忽然一热，未知的滑腻又温暖的东西伸进了自己嘴里，缠上了自己的舌头。很是茫然的眨了眨眼，本能的反抗在呼吸到属于艾斯的气息时，还未开始便被压制，只有搭在床边的指尖轻轻颤了颤。  
难得安静的任他索求了全程，陌生的亲密接触也产生了陌生的快感，本就不甚清晰的头脑被这个吻搅和的更加无法思考，以至于在被放开时，依旧沉浸在这份快感中，张着湿亮又红润的嘴唇微微喘息，眼神朦胧的看着眼前离开了的黑影，好一会儿才含含糊糊的叫了一声。  
“……艾斯？”

艾斯：  
睡得那么沉…肯定不会醒吧。心底不断地泛着嘀咕却根本没有就此打住的意思，下定决心闭上眼睛蜻蜓点水般地啄了一下上唇，见他没有任何反应便逐渐地放心大胆起来。拇指指腹依旧在他的脸颊上磨蹭，舌尖在舔过他的唇角之后直接抵开微微开启的唇齿，轻巧地滑过上颚捉住柔软的舌头，混着分泌的唾液搅弄湿热的口腔，不想给他喘息的机会又生怕自己太过横冲直撞将他弄醒，缓缓加重的鼻息扑撒在他的脸上，体温也因此逐步上升。持续深吻传出的声响在这安静的氛围中正是对自己理智的挑拨，要说弟弟被其他家伙乘人之危做些糟糕事情的心情是真的，可现在做这种事情的分明是自己啊，想到这里骤然停止了动作，带着些愧疚的神色直起身，心脏却在他叫出自己名字的瞬间剧烈跳动。锁紧眉心目不转睛地凝视着他，僵硬地将附在他脸边的手抽回来，那种被人狠狠欺负一般的表情使得各种复杂的想法涌入大脑，甚至一时间内就冒出冷汗，顾不上平稳自己的呼吸抿了抿嘴唇决心说些什么打破安静。“你……醒了吗，还是很早之前就已经醒了？”

路飞：  
？  
奇怪于艾斯为何突然将手抽走，下意识有点不高兴，却说不出是为什么，思考中完全没注意到自家哥哥声音中的僵硬。回过神之后，抬手揉了揉眼睛，伸着懒腰打了个哈欠，闻言含含糊糊的答他。“睁开眼的时候艾斯就亲上来了啊……嗯，一开始没反应过来，不过知道是艾斯，所以就没动。……”说到这里略微停顿了下，才反应过来似乎哪里有点不对，歪了歪头疑惑道。“说起来，艾斯为什么突然亲我？吓了我一跳。……但是亲亲感觉好舒服。”说着手脚并用跪坐起来，伸手搂住他的脖子凑过去再次亲了亲，眼睛隐隐发亮，居高临下的与他对视着，声音里带了点跃跃欲试。“艾斯……我们再来一次吧？”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二部分

“路飞……你知道我们在做什么吗？”艾斯抬起眼来与路飞对视着。

这个吻的起因是他的渴望，但他也绝不想在这种时候继续趁人之危，尤其是自家弟弟的。路飞是否真的明白这个亲吻代表的不只是哥哥对弟弟的关爱？就如同这个亲吻一样，艾斯还能教给路飞更多，可路飞是否在明白其中含义的前提下依旧欣然接受，这对艾斯来说才是最重要的事。

路飞此刻的意识处于刚刚醒来的困倦与醉意之间不甚清醒，但却因艾斯认真的语气和他眼中复杂又浓烈的情感而强行警觉起来。他轻轻晃了晃头，露出一个努力思考的表情，皱着眉想了一会儿：“我们在亲亲啊，艾斯？这有什么不对吗？”

不对的地方有点太多，艾斯一时间不知道从哪里说起。说起来这么快就摊牌并不是他的本意，即使他注视着路飞已长达十年，并在这段时间中慢慢认识并接受了这份超出兄弟感情的爱欲，但在这所有的欲望之前，他都是路飞的哥哥，保护路飞是他的责任……想到这里，艾斯没有纠结更久，他伸腿蹬掉了脚上的鞋子，以平日兄弟玩耍时那样熟悉的姿势爬上路飞的床铺，与路飞面对面，盘腿坐了下来。

“路飞，听好了……”艾斯看着路飞的眼睛顿了一下，还是说了下去：“这个亲吻并不算是兄弟之间的亲吻，这是……大人之间的，只有特别的人才能进行的亲吻。”

“不是兄弟之间的亲吻？特别的人？”路飞盘着腿，抓住自己脚腕来回晃了晃身体，笑嘻嘻的道：“可艾斯对于我来说是特别的人啊。”想了想他又补充：“是非常非常特别的人！”

“笨蛋……”艾斯有点无奈了：“这个特别的人只能有一个，是要跟你共度一生的人……也就是，恋人。”说到这里他顿了顿，抬手握住了弟弟的肩膀，语气一如平日聊天时的漫不经心，却隐隐藏着丝不易察觉的紧绷：“路飞，我这样亲你也是因为我……”

路飞安静的看着他的哥哥。然而等待了好一会儿后，艾斯却忽然扭过头去，双手撑住床面想要下床：“……算了，没什么，我回房间睡觉了。你也早点睡吧，路……喂！”

这句话还未能说完，艾斯就猝不及防的被一股强劲的力道按倒回床上。平日里他一个能打十个人的弟弟此刻突然发难，如同一只暴走的小兽一样将他按倒，之后手脚并用爬到了他的身上，用全身的力量将他死死抵住。艾斯从惊讶之中回过神，抬起头对上路飞的眼睛，他看见那里充斥着朦胧的迷惑以及一点莫名的坚定。而后他听见路飞问他：“因为什么？艾斯？”

“……没什么。”艾斯定了定心神。一片黑暗中只有路飞的眼睛是隐隐发亮的，被路飞用这种似乎能看透内心的目光盯着，就是他也有些虚，更别提他本来就心里有鬼：“放开我，路飞。”

“不对。”路飞弯下腰，重重地抵住艾斯的额头，以艾斯未曾见过的强硬姿态，语气近乎蛮横的道：“艾斯还有没说完的话。”

“我已经说了，没有！”艾斯感受到了一股恼羞之后产生的怒气：“就算是有，我也不想被你这样……”

“不这样艾斯就会跑掉！”路飞毫不犹豫打断了他的话，蛮横又任性的道：“我不想要艾斯就这样逃跑。”

“……就算告诉你又能怎么样？”艾斯被路飞番猝不及防的逼问和面对面的对峙激怒了。

他心底翻涌着对路飞的爱意，身为哥哥的责任感、罪恶感和许多年来积攒下的求而不得的焦虑等情绪。他的心脏就像个压缩了许多气体的密封罐，而路飞的话直接捅漏了它，其中的情绪倾斜而出，迫不及待的需要一个宣泄口。

艾斯忽然闷哼了一声，全身肌肉隆起，发力掀翻了趴在他身上的路飞并用力将他甩到床上，而后毫不犹豫的压了上去。他喘着粗气俯下身，几乎是恶狠狠的咬住路飞的耳朵：“你难道要我告诉你，你的哥哥根本不满足于只做你的哥哥？我想吻你，不，不仅仅是亲吻这么简单——我想狠狠地操你，”艾斯说到这里忽然顿了一下，而后深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛：“……我想独占你，想把你变成我的。”

说完这些，艾斯忽然从怒气里挣脱了出来，转头栽倒进难以言明的恐慌之中。这么多年未能宣之于口的感情就这样袒露在了路飞面前，艾斯不知道自己将得到怎样的回应，但毫无疑问，如果失败，他将会失去路飞这个弟弟——艾斯的心脏悄无声息地缩紧了，这是他人生中第一次经历如此煎熬的时刻。

一片黑暗中忽然变得极其安静，只有两人的呼吸声此起彼伏。路飞没出声，半晌后，被艾斯压着的身体却忽然有些抗拒的挣动了两下，艾斯的心沉了下去。

他动作僵硬且缓慢地放开了禁锢路飞的手，直起身体准备离开。还未来得及转身，一双手突然搭上了他的脖子，不等他反应便搂住他用力一拉。艾斯匆忙间撑住床板才避免直接摔倒在路飞身上，路飞却浑不在意似的，双手再次收紧，整个人悬空贴上了艾斯的身体，给了艾斯一个大大的拥抱。

艾斯还未来得及从失落的情绪中脱离，耳边便响起了路飞嘻嘻的笑声，恍惚间他听见路飞带着纯然的欣喜感慨道：“原来艾斯跟我想的一样嘛！我也是哦，想要独占艾斯！”

“你……”

“一想到艾斯以后会有女朋友，要跟我分开住，这里就难受的不得了。”路飞有些痛苦的拧紧眉毛皱起脸，松开一只手按住自己的心口压了压：“有点痛，还有些闷闷的。总之就是很不开心。不过……”说到这里他顿了一下，脸上再次露出一个大大的笑：“这回听见艾斯说了这些，我就放心啦！看来我们想的一样呢，那以后也不要分开，就这样一直在一起吧！”

艾斯一时失语，好一会儿之后才无奈的笑了起来，顺便不忘抬手捶路飞脑袋一下：“真是的……既然是这样那你早点说啊！一直不出声害我担心这么久。”差点没直接疯掉。

“啊！”路飞松开环着艾斯脖子的手，倒回床上的同时捂住自己挨揍的地方抱怨：“因为我还没想好怎么说啊！倒是艾斯，一直压着我，好重的！我想要你早点放开，这样我才能伸手抱你嘛！”

啊，艾斯觉得自己的心口像是被用力捶了一拳，这使他迫切的需要更多与路飞的肢体接触，于是他单手将身下的人捞了起来，紧紧地抱在了怀里。

劫后余生的惊险还未散去，和路飞达成共识的喜悦就争先恐后的涌了上来，他想自己也许是获得了路飞的准许，可以更进一步地入侵对方的领地，包括做些兄弟之间越界的举动——艾斯低下头，吻了吻路飞的额头，而后向下咬了口路飞的鼻尖，在路飞发出惊叫之后，准确的在一片黑暗之中吻住了路飞的嘴唇，堵住了他惊叫之后撒娇一样的抱怨。

他们在黑暗中互相亲吻着彼此，只是艾斯明显要比路飞有技巧得多。他在这个亲吻中充当引导者的角色，引导路飞更多的向自己敞开。

醒着的路飞与睡着的路飞亲吻起来是两种截然不同的体验，艾斯想。路飞的舌尖依旧湿滑温暖，但却不同于睡着时的予给予求，它会不断的缠住他的舌头毫无章法的舔吮，如同他本人一样，笨拙却又热情。

如果说这个吻是出于艾斯确认了彼此心意后的情难自禁和对路飞的进一步试探，那么在这个吻之后，艾斯的性欲才真正被路飞的热情彻底点燃。结束了这个吻，两人额头相抵一起喘息着，滚烫的呼吸喷洒向彼此。艾斯圈着路飞的手臂用力到肌肉微微隆起，路飞却像是感受不到这份压力一般，喘息了好一会儿之后，忽然无师自通的抬起双腿，勾住了艾斯的腰。

“路飞……”艾斯的喉结上下滚动了一下，却还是没能缓解嗓音中的暗哑，配上他眼中翻涌的情欲与爱意，显得性感又危险：“我可以做到最后吗？”

“是艾斯的话……可以哦。”路飞在黑暗中睁大眼睛，抬手摸了摸艾斯的脸颊和耳朵，他的直觉告诉他，这样做艾斯会很高兴：“不过是做什么做到最后？”

“虽然你不明白这些确实在我的意料之中……”艾斯放开圈着路飞的手臂稍微抬起了身子，握住路飞正在揉捏自己耳垂的手，侧过头亲了一下掌心，而后咬住了路飞的手腕留下了一个牙印：“你不懂的我都会教给你，但不可以和别人一起做这些哦，路飞。”

“哇！”路飞被咬的惊呼一声，十分不满的抱怨着：“艾斯你为什么总咬我！不会和别人做的，亲亲就不会哦。我只想和艾斯这样亲亲！”

“嗯，听话。”艾斯并不强烈的占有欲此刻得到了极大的满足。他满意的亲了口路飞的嘴唇，发出响亮的啵声，而后用力揉了揉路飞的头发：“我会很温柔的，不要害怕。不舒服要告诉我。”

路飞略带茫然的嗯了一声，便感觉到艾斯的手从自己衣服的下摆探了进来。不同于以往不经意的触碰，艾斯这回摸得很仔细，像是在享受光滑皮肤的触感，时不时揉捏一下皮肉，有些痒，但痒意之外似乎还掺了点说不清的酥麻，很舒适的抚摸。

路飞倒没有因此产生情欲，他的性启蒙很神奇的到现在还没有来临，因此他只朦胧的感觉到这种行为中包含的爱意。与此同时艾斯将他的t恤向上卷了起来，布料堆叠在胸口的位置。

他俯下身，亲了亲路飞左边胸口的皮肤，而后张口含住那里，啃咬吮吸着留下一块吻痕。路飞的手臂轻轻搭在艾斯的脑袋上，感受着来自哥哥的爱抚一路向下，直到被拉下裤子时还有些懵懂的眨了眨眼：“艾斯，这就是你要教我的？很舒服啦，我超级喜欢。待会儿我也要这样亲亲你吗？”

艾斯毫不意外的摸到了路飞没有勃起的下体，他的弟弟已经这个年纪却还是对这方面一窍不通，不得不说太有他的特色。他直起身体握住路飞圈着自己腰部的脚腕将它们拉开，退了几步弯下腰将它们搁在自己的背上，将路飞摆成朝自己彻底敞开的姿势。他用力掐了一把路飞屁股上的肉，很满意路飞全身上下最柔软的地方的手感，而后低头亲了亲路飞依旧沉睡着的器官：“现在才要刚刚开始呢，路飞。”路飞只来得及发出一声疑惑的嗯，艾斯便低下头将他含了进去。

“艾斯？？”路飞有些错愕的抬起头，想看看自己哥哥到底是不是真的像自己想的那样，含住了自己的下面，然而眼前只有一片黑暗。他有些不知所措瞪大了眼睛：“那里很脏啊艾斯，你在做什么？？”

他并没有得到艾斯言语上的回应，只感受到艾斯口腔的温度和舌头的舔弄。起初还只是感觉到奇怪和不知所措，路飞的手搭在艾斯的后脑上，手指插入了他的发丝中，摸索着哥哥好一阵子没去修，长得有些长了的头发。

随着艾斯的动作，那一丝奇怪的感觉逐渐累积，路飞感觉自己的身体产生了变化，下体逐渐在艾斯的嘴里膨胀了起来，先前那奇怪的感受也慢慢变成了陌生且汹涌的快感，这使得他忍不住圈紧了双腿，将哥哥的脑袋夹住了。艾斯这时候才松口放开了路飞勃起的下体，抬手拍了拍路飞的屁股：“别这么用力夹着我，路飞。”

“可是艾斯，那你这样舔我，好，好奇怪！”路飞的声音已经有了点变化，语调变得微妙的高亢起来，他有些不确定的道：“感觉再继续下去，会，会有什么要来？”

“没关系，不用抗拒，让它来。”艾斯抱住了路飞的大腿根，强迫它们分开了一些，而后命令道：“就保持这个姿势，不许再动了。”

“唔，嗯……啊啊……！”路飞含糊的应了一句，就被再次含住下体的快感刺激得叫出了声。艾斯的舌头在他最敏感的顶部不住磨蹭着，滋滋作响的水声不断从那里传来，听上去羞耻至极，而路飞却没能对此产生任何反应，他的大脑已经被他从未体验过的快感轰炸成了一片空白，只下意识以断续的话语向哥哥倾诉着他的感受：“唔啊啊……艾，艾斯，好舒服……有什么，有什么要出来了……”

艾斯鼻音极重的嗯了一声作为对他的回应，而后突然将他深深吞了进去，并不断吞咽着，以喉咙的收缩挤压着最敏感的龟头。路飞就在这样的吞咽中发出一声尖叫，挺起腰将精液尽数射进了他哥哥的嘴里，而后便脱力倒回床上，沉浸在这份对于没有任何性经验的人来说太过激烈的高潮余韵中。

空白的意识还未回笼，路飞的心跳剧烈依旧。他模模糊糊的感受到艾斯放下了他的双腿下了床，摸了摸他的脑袋说了句什么，而后走出了房间。路飞喘着气侧头看向房门，客厅的灯亮了起来，他的哥哥在外面动静很大的翻箱倒柜，好一阵子后才关上了客厅的灯回来了。

“艾斯去做什么了？”路飞缓过了劲头，从床上坐起来，抬头望向他的哥哥。艾斯从客厅回来后似乎有些不太适应一片黑暗的房间，随手开了一盏路飞偶尔起夜用的壁灯。昏暗的黄色光线亮起，路飞看见了笼罩在光线下，只穿了一条牛仔裤，裸露着精壮上身的艾斯。

与他怎么吃都不长肉的身体不同，他的哥哥臂肌发达，腹肌匀称，相当性感的人鱼线隐没在堪堪挂住胯骨的牛仔裤下，浑身散发着十足的肉体魅力。在今晚之前的路飞只是单纯羡慕着艾斯的肌肉并想要拥有，但从这一刻起，他忽然有些理解那些在健身房对着偶尔露出上半身的艾斯尖叫的女孩们的感受了。

“我去拿了点待会儿要用的东西。”艾斯走到床前坐了下来，将手里的瓶子递给路飞看：“这是润滑剂，我很早以前就买来了……一直没能用。避孕套我没买，但没关系，之后我会帮你清理的……路飞？”艾斯注意到了弟弟的不专心，拎着润滑剂的手在他面前晃了晃：“在想什么呢？”

“……啊。”路飞被晃回了神，抬起头对上了艾斯的视线，眨眨眼：“我只是觉得艾斯现在的样子非常……帅气。”说完这个词后他皱了皱眉，思考了好一会儿才换了种路飞风格的直白说法：“现在的艾斯很好看，我想再多亲一亲。”

艾斯深吸了一口气，似乎压住了什么情绪，好一会儿才轻轻咬着牙，带着点隐忍的放轻了声音：“从最开始我就在忍，已经忍了很久了，你还这样不断的撩拨我……”他重重将润滑剂扣在了床头柜上，伸手去解自己牛仔裤的扣子，金属拉链的声音伴随着他的沉沉的呼吸声刺激着路飞的耳膜。

他看见艾斯将牛仔裤从腿上剥了下来扔到一边，黑色平角内裤鼓涨着突出一大包，而后他的哥哥将手探进内裤里，把性器从内裤中拉了出来，几乎算是惊人的尺寸看得路飞瞪大了眼：“艾斯，你的鸡鸡为什么这么大？”

“你给我闭嘴。”艾斯恶声恶气的按住路飞的脑袋，把他按向自己胯下：“刚刚我已经教过你怎么舔这个了，现在来自己试一下！尽量把牙齿收起来，别蹭到。”

“唔！”路飞猝不及防的直接向前倒下，艾斯的肉棒顶部戳着他的脸颊划了过去，留下一道透明的前列腺液划痕。他的脸紧贴在艾斯的小腹上，鼻尖陷在他浓密的阴毛里，呼吸间全是满满的雄性荷尔蒙气息，掺杂着艾斯自身的熟悉味道。

路飞呼吸了两口才抬起头，面前就是艾斯蓄势待发的性器，他随手擦了擦脸颊，笑嘻嘻的用鼻尖戳了戳艾斯的性器：“艾斯的味道好好闻！”而后赶在艾斯用拳头催促他快点之前，路飞双手握住面前的肉棒固定住，张开嘴将它含了进去。

不得不说路飞的口活真的非常糟糕。艾斯此刻需要的深喉他根本不会做，而力道不够的吮吸和舔弄根本就是在火上浇油。艾斯忍耐了会儿路飞如同玩耍一般的口交，中途路飞还抬起头评价了一下肉棒的味道：“虽然很好闻，但艾斯这里真的好难吃哦。”

艾斯忍了一会儿，额头上的筋都要爆出来了。他捏住路飞的腮帮子迫使他松嘴放开自己的性器，而后拍了拍他的屁股，呼吸粗重的道：“行了，路飞，我们换个姿势。我要给你扩张一下……不然等下我真的忍不了了。”

“扩张？扩张什么？”路飞茫然的直起身子挠了挠头发。

艾斯打开了放在床头柜上的润滑剂后冲他招了招手：“扩张你后面。来，你转过去之后趴到我身上，屁股撅起来给我。”

路飞乖乖的转过身去将屁股送到艾斯面前，自己这边则依旧面对着艾斯这一根挺立的性器，他想也不想就继续了刚才的口交，张嘴含住艾斯的龟头吮吸舔弄起来。

艾斯咬牙忍住了骚扰，不轻不重的给了路飞的臀肉一巴掌后，他将瓶子里的润滑剂倒出来在手指上抹匀，又在路飞的臀缝里涂了满满的量，这才将手指抵在后穴上，试探性的插了进去。

含着肉棒的路飞在被插入时忍不住唔了一声，不是因为疼，而是出于惊讶。今晚发生的事情都在他的认知范围之外，包括一开始艾斯做给他的口交以及现在艾斯的手指插入的地方，为什么要这么做，为什么这么做会很舒服，这都是路飞目前无法理解的事情。但既然是艾斯在对他做这一切，那么就算无法理解，想必也不是什么坏事吧？想到这里，路飞尽量更加放松来让艾斯的手指进得方便一点，同时低下头去，尝试着将嘴里这根尺寸惊人的性器含得更深一些。

他的身体是毫无经验，可他天赋异禀。艾斯用手指在他体内慢慢按压探索着敏感点的时候，忍不住这么想着。不得不承认路飞身体控制这一方面的能力极其优秀，任他如何戳弄都保持着最大程度的放松向他开敞着。现在他的后面从里到外都是一片滑腻，抽插之中带着粘稠的水声，听上去非常色情。

艾斯一边轻轻按压揉弄着路飞的肠壁一边注意他的反应，直到按到某处时，路飞的身体突然僵了一下，一直放松着的穴肉条件反射的收紧，夹住了艾斯的手指，艾斯这才松了口气。

手指按住那处不断的揉弄了一会儿，得到了路飞被肉棒堵在喉咙里的，模模糊糊的呻吟之后，艾斯满意的抽出了手指，用没沾到润滑液的干净的手掌捏了一把路飞的臀肉：“可以起来了，路飞。我们面对面继续做。”

直到路飞躺下，艾斯再次压了上去之后，他才发现此刻路飞脸上的表情是有多色情。小麦色的皮肤上隐隐看得见红晕，路飞的眼皮半阖着，口了好一会儿累的不行的嘴巴大张着，舌尖吐出一点耷拉在嘴角，整个一副被过度使用后的样子。艾斯没忍住笑了两声，俯下身狠狠亲了一口路飞的额头：“你做的很好，下面就全部交给哥哥继续吧。”

“那就交给你了……。”路飞有气无力的回应着，抬手搂住了艾斯的脖子。

艾斯将路飞的双腿架在了自己的腰上，握住了已经被路飞的口水充分润滑过了的肉棒抵在了他臀缝里磨蹭着，而后他低下头与路飞额头相抵，注视着他黑亮的眼睛，把着肉棒抵住路飞的穴口，将自己一点一点插了进去。路飞的呼吸变得急促了起来，却还是尽量放松着腰部去接纳自己的哥哥，艾斯的东西太大，他吃的很辛苦。

直到整根没入之后，两人不约而同的吸气出声，艾斯是爽的，路飞是撑的。由于扩张和润滑都很到位，所以插入的过程中路飞没有痛感，但那种无法适应的压迫感还是让他有些呼吸困难。

艾斯则是爽的有些不能自控，这不仅是肉体方面的快感，身下这个人是路飞这一事实也带给他无法想象的心灵上的满足。他盯着路飞咬着嘴唇紧闭着眼，整张脸皱在一起忍耐痛苦的表情，这表情一点也不优雅不美丽，但是他却觉得可爱至极。

“喂，路飞……”艾斯喘着气用手指拨开了路飞额头上凌乱的刘海，拇指用力拂了一下路飞咬着的嘴唇，把他的下嘴唇拯救了出来。路飞睁开眼睛，看见近在咫尺的艾斯对他露出一个笑容：“再忍耐一下……待会儿就会舒服的。”

“唔……艾斯，你舒服吗？”路飞跟他对视着，眨了眨眼，有些吃力的弯起了嘴角。

“非常舒服。”艾斯捏了捏他的脸颊答他，而后开始缓慢的挺动腰杆，来回抽动着享受路飞紧致又温暖的穴道，并刻意的调整角度去磨蹭路飞的敏感点。

路飞的初次就挑战艾斯这个尺寸着实有点吃力，证据就是他在被艾斯操到敏感点时确实感觉到了陌生的快感，但因为肚子太撑的难受劲儿，他的小路飞还是没能硬起来。

适应了一会儿他有些忍不住了，收回环住艾斯脖子的手臂向下摸去，在艾斯再次完全顶进来时用力按压了一下小腹，企图隔着皮肉摸出艾斯肉棒的形状。理所当然的他失败了，毕竟隔着腹肌确实很难摸到里头到底多出了什么来。于是路飞很遗憾的撇了撇嘴，再次尝试的同时跟艾斯抱怨着：“明明插进去了这么大的东西，为什么什么都摸不出来？”

“笨蛋……还没大到那个程度，好吗？”艾斯忍不住抬手又捶了一下他的脑袋：“能摸出形状的东西会把你撑裂的，给我安心继续做！”

“哦……”路飞摸了摸并不是很痛的脑袋瓜，再次抬手抱住了艾斯，嘻嘻笑道：“那艾斯再亲亲我吧？总觉得多亲一亲的话就会变得舒服！”

“真的是麻烦精。”艾斯啧了一声，从善如流的低下头吻住了路飞的嘴唇，同时开始不再收敛挺腰的速度，一下一下用力操干路飞的敏感点。

路飞逐渐从中得了趣，每次被艾斯的肉棒用力碾压蹭过那里时，就会产生一种不同于被直接爱抚阴茎的，更温吞的快感。这份快感随着艾斯加快的动作，如同缓慢涨潮的温热海水一样逐渐将他包裹起来，使他全身发热大脑空白，几乎就要尖叫出声。

而这些声音理所当然的被艾斯全部堵在了嘴里，路飞能够发出的，只有喉咙里模糊的呻吟和甜腻的鼻音。艾斯不是不想听路飞高亢的叫喊，但他也舍不得放过眼前这个上下都被搅弄欺负着的，浑身泛粉的可爱弟弟。他实在是可爱的有些过分了，艾斯还没尝够，而路飞柔软的穴道也快要把他吸化了。

路飞却只觉得眩晕又舒服，从未经历过的激烈性事搞得他没有任何余裕去思考别的事，在这片情欲的海域里只有艾斯和他一起飘荡沉浮着，于是路飞便如同抱着唯一的浮木一样，快感累积的越多，他环着艾斯的手臂和双腿就越紧，如同他即将要在这场激烈的性爱中与艾斯融为一体一样。两人沉沦在这份因对方而产生的快意中，心灵相通的同时肉体也因对方而震颤，仿佛全世界只剩下彼此。

在最后的高潮时刻艾斯放开了路飞的嘴唇，用双手捧住他滚烫的脸颊，而后挺腰狠狠地往深处顶了好几下，眼睛死死盯住他即将高潮的弟弟。他看着路飞因他最后的撞击仰头尖叫，脸上被快感逼出的痴态出现了几秒空白。有些不知所措的“啊”了几声后，路飞瞪大眼睛，浑身颤抖着将精液射在了艾斯的小腹上。把弟弟干到高潮的艾斯也不再忍耐，就着路飞高潮后缩紧的肉穴，低吼一声将自己插到最深，把精液尽数送进了路飞的身体深处。

两人维持着高潮时的姿势贴在一起喘息着，全身大汗淋漓。好一会儿艾斯才起身，把半软的肉棒从路飞的后穴里抽出来，抬手将汗湿的刘海向后一捋，露出英挺的额头。而后他俯下身亲了亲路飞的鼻尖：“怎么样，还好吗？”

路飞被他的亲吻唤回了神，飘荡在虚空的视线慢慢凝聚起来。他转了转眼珠，对上艾斯的目光，反应了一会儿才点点头，露出一个见牙不见眼笑：“很舒服哦。艾斯超级厉害！”

“舒服就好。”艾斯松了口气。实际上对于憋了这么多年的他来说，今晚只来一发是绝对不够的，但路飞是第一次，他得顾及路飞身体，不能太过分。既然已经确认了关系，那以后有的是时间慢慢吃，他这样安慰着自己，伸手抱起路飞的身体准备带他去浴室清理。

但路飞的手臂却再次环住了他的脖颈。他初尝禁果的弟弟脸上红晕未消，看起来有些虚弱，但注视着他的眼睛依旧闪闪发光。他听见他的弟弟用平日向他讨要食物时的软糯声线，饱含期待的询问他：“我还想要，我们可以再来一次吗，艾斯？”

操。艾斯深吸一口气。行，今晚不做到你晕过去，我就不是你哥。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 到这里就完了，说一点我写文时候的想法。  
> 首先科普一下里面的一些性知识给不太懂的小妹妹：润滑足够并做好扩张的话不会受伤也不会痛，一般有痛感那都是菊花裂了或者出血了，得直接送去医院的（攻的jj也不会完好无损，肯定会肿两天）。  
> 路飞的敏感点就是前列腺，位置没那么深，一般来讲男性的前列腺都是用手指就能探索到的。前列腺也不会凸起！那是病，算前列腺肿大，要去医院治疗的！  
> 以及其实正常男性第一次是不能用后面直接高潮的！但在这篇文里，艾斯的所有性经验都是看gv观摩来的，gv拍出来一般都有夸张的效果，受第一次就可以只用前列腺高潮，所以艾斯以为所有人都是这样，实操的时候就没给路飞摸前面。但路飞，他就真的是这种第一次就可以后穴高潮的体质。于是两个人就这样愉快的误会了下去，真是可喜可贺！
> 
> 鸣谢陪我对戏陪我连麦写文并且帮我起标题的我亲爱的弟弟，我特别特别爱他！  
> 看热度决定写不写后续，希望大家多多支持哦。


End file.
